All the toys we so much need
by public static void
Summary: A stroll beneath an orange winter sky is, perhaps, what they need before tomorrow comes.


Behind them, the setting sun is a roaring fire turning the clouds into embers; the sky looks a suspicious shade of brown, orange and red.

"I've always wondered why the night sky is orange when it rains or snows," Astoria mutters through shivering breaths. Her hands are tucked into the warm pockets of her robe but the cold bites through the thin scarf covering half her face. She wonders if she can get Daphne to charm it for her, herself being useless at common charms like the one she needed the most.

At her side, though, Draco is not shivering. He is not wearing a thick robe either, but an elegant shirt and pressed trousers that look somewhat outdated. It is possible, and she tells herself that it might be the truth, that his family never recovered their wealth.

"It's the lights," Draco says, and she can hear the light chattering of his teeth. Maybe he is cold after all. Astoria moves closer to him and is delighted when he gently puts an arm around her shoulders and nudges her head with his forehead. It's the first time she considers being short a good thing because the tickling in her chest is warm and melts the cold away for a brief instant.

"Muggles have too much light everywhere," Draco continues to say, his voice drawling the vowels as usual. It's something that once annoyed her but now it's an endearing trait she associates with him and no one else. "Their buildings are always shining with their artificial fires. They call it electricity."

Astoria nods and he shifts his arm a little to let her move easily. Electricity is something Astoria knows. Electricity is the feeling of their hands brushing and their eyes meeting.

They turn around the corner passing a whimsical shop selling handmade toys. She can't help letting her eyes linger in the displays, where a dozen colors welcome her eyes and take her to wonderland on a cold winter night.

"Do you like them?" Draco asks. She notices how he stops to look at the toys with an intrigued and yet awed look on his eyes. "Even though they're children toys?"

Astoria nods smiling. She bounces on her feet, thinking of the marvelous gifts she receives for Yule every year. From her parents, she always gets toys no matter she's twenty-four.

"It's like having a slice of childhood back," Astoria says, crouching to better see the small toys at the bottom. They're matryoshka dolls painted in red, pink, and white; all of them have blue eyes. "A little bit of the carefree life we gave up with the war."

He stiffens but his hand rests on her shoulder, trying to offer what little comfort he can. He's not a compassionate man in general, but war is always a hard topic for him because he's trying to make up for the mistakes he made. She puts a hand of her own over his and squeezes a little, standing up.

"It's a shame it's closed," she confesses, shaking her head and walking away from the colorful toys. "It would have been wonderful to show you why I like them. Maybe get you a late Yule present, Draco."

He blushes a bit and Astoria stands on her toes to kiss him. It's sweet that he still leans down a little to make it more comfortable for her, and that makes her kiss him with a little more tenderness.

"You already gave me a gift," he reminds her. She smiles at him, tilting her head to a side. He's beautiful from every angle.

"A sword from the French nobility," she scoffs at her own gift to him. When they pass by a bookstore, she sighs. Why do shops have to close early during winter? The cold ignoring her woolen garments might be the reason, she thinks and ignores the feeling of disappointment. "That was a gift made from my parents to your parents, with our names on the tag. You know I don't like all the fuss they're making out of an engagement."

He scoffs too, but he's not angry. After seeing his small grin, Astoria smirks. "I've been trying to make you smile for the whole evening, Draco."

Her confession is received with sheepish eyes.

"I enjoy your company," he tells her with a note of worry in his voice. Maybe he is afraid of what she thinks of him, even though he already knows her opinion of the matter. She hasn't been quiet about it. "It's only that-"

"That I complain about our situation too much," she completes for him, noting the reluctant nod he gives. Her lips form a sad smile. "I complain about being _sold_ , but not to you. I'm angry at my parents for pushing me to marry so soon after Hogwarts, but not at you for being my future husband. It's something we got to choose, at least: our partner. And I couldn't have chosen someone better."

They stop in front of a line of similar houses. She turns to stand in front of him with her head looking up to him. She doesn't feel the icy cold wind anymore, her chest full of fire from defending the feelings she has for him.

"Never doubt I love you, Draco," she tells him, analyzing every emotion going through his face. Astoria already knows he's afraid of hurting her and wary of the stigma associated with his surname, but the hunger in his eyes is new and she recognizes for what it is. "Don't tell me you don't love me back because I see it in your eyes and feel it in my heart."

She pulls her hands from the warmth of her robe pockets and even though she isn't wearing gloves, she doesn't feel cold when she reaches for his hands. He doesn't struggle against her, but his own hands are limp in hers. Astoria wants to sigh or to slap him to make him see. Instead, she puts his hand against her cheek and kisses his knuckles. Soon, Draco is blushing again and she smiles for that.

"Don't think I'm letting you forget this, Draco."

She turns to see the houses and thinks for a second about a secret location. From between houses number fifty-one and fifty-three, another house appears.

"I liked walking with you today, Draco," she says, farewell hiding behind her words. "And you can expect a toy next Yule. You deserve to have your innocence back."

Perhaps those are not the right words to tell a betrothed, yet Draco is not a regular man and their relationship goes further than an arrangement between their parents. He knows her meaning without having to explain, and it's all painted on his face when he shakes his head at her words with a smile.

"I'll always wonder how can you make everything better with only words." He tells her before a kiss unlike any other. The inclement weather is forgotten, but the enjoyment from a sudden snowflake landing on his nose remains. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

He sounds certain more than hopeful and for that, there is no other answer she can give.

"I will see you every day for the rest of our lives, Draco. After tomorrow, we'll be husband and wife!" her excitement comes through, and she receives a gift more precious than anything else; Draco smiles for her.

* * *

 **For the Fanfiction Tournament Competition - Winter Wonderland.**

 **Also for the Ministry of Magic. Proven Interest in Love - Task: Write a Romance.**


End file.
